Tony Hawk Saga
Tony Hawk's fue una serie de videojuegos de skateboard aprobada por el skater profesional Tony Hawk y publicada por Activision de 1999 a 2015. La serie fue desarrollada principalmente para consolas caseras por Neversoft desde su lanzamiento hasta 2007, hasta que Activision transfirió la franquicia a Robomodo en 2008. Tiempo el acuerdo de licencia entre Activision y Hawk expiró en 2015, la serie ha generado un total de 19 juegos. Comenzando con el primer Tony Hawk's Pro Skater en 1999, la serie demostró ser una de las franquicias de videojuegos más populares y más vendidas de los años 2000. Otros tres juegos de Pro Skater fueron lanzados de 2000 a 2002, después de lo cual los desarrolladores adoptaron un enfoque más orientado a la historia con los lanzamientos de Underground, Underground 2 y American Wasteland de 2003 a 2005. El Project 8 en 2006 y Proving Ground en 2007 fueron los Últimos juegos de la serie desarrollada por Neversoft. Después de eso, el nuevo desarrollador Robomodo llevó a la franquicia en una dirección diferente mediante el desarrollo de la periféricos apoyados spin-offs Ride and Shred, lanzado en 2009 y 2010, respectivamente. Ambos fueron fracasos comerciales y críticos. Robomodo trató de revivir la serie con el regreso a las versiones orientadas a las raíces de Pro Skater HD y Pro Skater 5 en 2012 y 2015. Además, la serie generó varios spin-offs, como Downhill Jam en 2006, Motion en 2008, Y Shred Session en 2014, junto con varios puertos y re-estrenos Los primeros cinco Tony Hawk recibieron elogios de la crítica por su juego único, bandas sonoras variadas, y la expansión de sus predecesores. Pro Skater 2 y Pro Skater 3 de Tony Hawk están clasificados entre los mejores juegos jamás lanzados para PlayStation y PlayStation 2, respectivamente. Sin embargo, las entradas posteriores empezaron a recibir críticas menos favorables, culminando en los juegos desarrollados por Robomodo siendo criticados, con Ride y Pro Skater 5 siendo nombrados "Peores Juegos del Año" por varios puntos de venta. Historia En 1998, Activision firmó al skater profesional Tony Hawk como el rostro del patinador profesional Tony Hawk del skateboarding. El juego había estado en desarrollo antes de que Hawk fuera firmado como el rostro de la marca y su nombre y probabilidad se incluyeran tarde en el desarrollo. Originalmente, Hawk firmó un contrato de licencia válido hasta 2002, que se renovó hasta 2015, tras el éxito de la serie Pro Skater. Mitch Lasky, entonces vicepresidente senior de Activision, declaró en una entrevista con GameSpot que tanto el juego como el personaje estaban destinados a "reflejar el estilo de Tony, una mezcla intensa de acrobacias y patinaje técnico duro". Hawk mismo participó en el desarrollo del juego y su personaje en el juego, señalando que "él siempre quiso ayudar a crear un videojuego que representaba la realidad y la emoción del skate profesional". El halcón, junto con otros patinadores ofrecidos en el juego, fue animado para el juego usando la captura del movimiento y expresó su carácter. Desarrolladores La era de Neversoft (1999-2007) A principios de 1998, Activision se acercó al pequeño desarrollador Neversoft para desarrollar un juego de skate, con el fin de aprovechar la creciente popularidad del deporte. Para hacer que la jugabilidad parezca tan real como sea posible, el fundador de la empresa Joel Jewett tenía un halfpipe construido en su patio trasero y comenzó a andar en monopatín con sus compañeros de trabajo. Además, la captura de movimiento se utilizó para hacer que los movimientos de skate se parecen lo más realistas posible. Para distanciar la franquicia de otros juegos, los desarrolladores optaron por licenciar canciones de rock moderno, en contraste con la música clásica habitual para videojuegos en ese momento. El primer juego fue desarrollado en un año por un equipo de 12 personas, y Tony Hawk fue agregado como el rostro de la franquicia sólo tarde en el desarrollo. Todos los patinadores que figuran en la primera entrada recibieron alrededor de 190.000 dólares en regalías. Un mes antes del lanzamiento de Tony Hawk Pro Skater para PlayStation en 1999, Hawk realizó con éxito un 900 en ese año X-Games, que dio lugar a la cobertura de prensa enorme del deporte y ayudó a impulsar las ventas del título. El enorme éxito del juego llevó a Neversoft a ampliar ampliamente su personal de producción para poder lanzar los juegos de Tony Hawk sobre una base anual. Neversoft se mantuvo fiel a esa ambición y lanzó Pro Skater 2 y Pro Skater 3 en 2000 y 2001. Ambos juegos mantuvo la misma jugabilidad que su predecesor, junto con algunas mejoras. Los dos juegos eran los juegos aclamados más críticos para sus consolas respectivas y todavía alinean entre los juegos clasificados más altos de toda la hora. Además, Pro Skater 3 fue el primer juego de PlayStation 2 que ofreció un juego en línea. Además, Tony Hawk Pro Skater 2x, una compilación de los dos primeros juegos, fue lanzado para Xbox en 2001, ya que la consola no había presentado las entradas anteriores antes. 2002 vio el lanzamiento de Pro Skater 4, por lo que la franquicia estaba entre las franquicias de videojuegos más vendidas en el mundo. Esto se reflejó en la mano de obra que Activision y Neversoft invirtieron en la franquicia, ya que los empleados que trabajaban en el juego habían subido de 12 para la primera entrada a 150 y había significativamente más patinadores destacados, todos los cuales recibieron regalías considerables. Con el lanzamiento en 2003 de la quinta entrada de la serie, Underground, los desarrolladores utilizaron historias y exploraciones para distanciar su producto del formato sin trama y basado en tareas de los juegos anteriores de Tony Hawk, lo que llevó al presidente de Neversoft, Joel Jewett, a describir Underground como una aventura Juego. El juego fue creado con un tema de individualidad: protagoniza un patinador aficionado en un modo de historia real, mientras que cada juego previo de Tony Hawk había protagonizado a los patinadores profesionales y había carecido de un complot. Una de las razones para permitir que el jugador use un personaje personalizado es que ciertos actos criminales terminados en la trama no se reflejarían bien en los patinadores del mundo real. Los juegos anteriores de la serie incluyeron características de creación de personajes, pero Neversoft amplió la personalización en Underground implementando la exploración facial para la versión de PlayStation 2. En cuanto a las opciones de personalización, especialmente el editor del parque, el productor Stacey Drellishak declaró que Neversoft estaba "tratando de crear el juego más personalizable de la historia". Los niveles en las versiones de consola de Underground eran significativamente mayores que los de los juegos anteriores de Tony Hawk. Neversoft amplió cada nivel hasta que dejó de funcionar correctamente, después encogió ligeramente. La mayoría de los niveles fueron modelados de cerca después de ubicaciones del mundo real; Los diseñadores viajaron a locales representativos de cada ciudad en el juego y tomaron fotografías y videos como referencia. Neversoft quería que el jugador se familiarizara rápidamente con la mecánica básica del juego y notara las diferencias de Underground con los anteriores títulos de Tony Hawk, que se mantuvieron casi iguales en el mismo patrón. Para lograr esto, introdujeron al jugador a pie de viaje y la capacidad de escalar a lo largo de bordes en las primeras misiones del juego. Mientras Neversoft quería mantener subterráneo realista y relacionable en su mayor parte, añadieron misiones de conducción como una divertida diversión y para empujar los límites de la libertad en los juegos de skate . Sin embargo, estas misiones tenían la intención de no quitar la experiencia principal del skateboarding. La era de Robomodo (2008-2015) Motion, un spin-off de la franquicia, fue lanzado para la Nintendo DS el 18 de noviembre de 2008. Motion utiliza el juego que incorpora controles de inclinación y movimiento. El juego también ofreció la opción al snowboard. Otro spin-off de la franquicia, Ride, fue desarrollado por Robomodo, y lanzado en noviembre de 2009 para la Xbox 360, Wii y PlayStation 3 a la mala recepción crítica y comercial. El juego utiliza una placa periférica que utiliza acelerómetros y sensores para crear una experiencia más realista. La propia junta recibió críticas negativas de los revisores . Tony Hawk mencionó en Twitter la existencia del siguiente juego, una secuela directa de Ride, según los informes titulada Shred. El juego fue anunciado oficialmente por Activision el 22 de abril de 2010. El juego fue lanzado el 26 de octubre de 2010. El juego recibió comentarios pobres de críticos y fans. El 9 de febrero de 2011, Activision anunció que la serie no presentaría una cuota en el año calendario 2011. Esto se debió a malos comentarios y ventas de los últimos juegos de la serie. Tony Hawk ha declarado desde entonces que "vamos a hacer algo probablemente para el próximo año pero no puedo dar demasiado lejos" con respecto al año calendario 2012. El director ejecutivo de Activision de la publicación ha declarado que cree en el poder de permanencia de la franquicia de Tony Hawk, afirmando que Tony Hawk "es un icono duradero. Remake, Pro Skater HD, fue lanzado el 18 de julio de 2012. El 30 de octubre de 2013 en una entrevista con CNBC, Hawk discutió planes para una entrada futura a la serie. Hawk confirmó más tarde que la nueva entrada a la serie sería un spin-off exclusivo para móviles, Shred Session. Poco después de su suave lanzamiento en 2014, el juego fue pospuesto indefinidamente y retirado de los mercados en los que había sido lanzado. La primera entrada principal de la serie desde 2007 fue revelada en un artículo publicado por Game Informer el 5 de mayo de 2015. La décima entrada de la serie, Pro Skater 5, fue lanzada en PlayStation 4 y Xbox One el 29 de septiembre de 2015, con PlayStation 3 y versiones de Xbox 360 lanzaron el 15 de diciembre de 2015. El juego fue criticado pesadamente por críticos sobre lanzamiento, notando sus numerosos problemas técnicos, misiones simplistas, ambientes suaves, recortes ambientales, y problemas de la física . Post Activision El acuerdo de licencia entre Hawk y Activision expiró en diciembre de 2015. Desde su descontinuación, la base de fans de Pro Skater se ha mantenido a través de THUG PRO, una modificación de Underground 2 para Microsoft Windows, macOS y Linux, que incluye los niveles de cada juego de la serie para uso en modo multijugador en línea. En enero de 2017, Hawk confirmó en una entrevista que está en conversaciones iniciales para continuar la franquicia sin Activision y que estaba interesado en usar la realidad virtual para su próximo juego. En marzo de 2017, un documental sobre la serie Pro Skater fue anunciado por el ex empleado de Neversoft y productor de la serie, Ralph D'Amato. El documental, titulado Pretendiendo ser un Superhombre: The Tony Hawk Video Game Story, ofrece entrevistas de ex empleados de Neversoft, así como patinadores presentados a lo largo de la serie, incluyendo Hawk mismo. Es el nombre de la canción "Superman" de Goldfinger, una canción comúnmente asociada con el primer patinador profesional. Fingir que soy un Superman está planeado para un lanzamiento de mayo de 2018. Sobre la saga La serie de Tony Hawk fue desarrollada originalmente como un clásico juego de arcade. El objetivo de la mayoría de los modos del juego es lograr un alto puntaje. Para ello, el jugador tiene que realizar y combinar con éxito antenas, volteretas, rutinas, labios y manuales, con ejecuciones exitosas añadiendo a la puntuación del jugador. El valor puntual del truco se basa en el tiempo mantenido, los grados rotados, el número de trucos realizados en secuencia, la realización de trucos en puntos específicos en el mapa y el número de veces que los trucos se han utilizado. Los trucos exitosos también se añaden al medidor especial del jugador, que, una vez lleno, permite la ejecución de trucos especiales que valen mucho más que los trucos normales. Bailas (caerse de la patineta debido a un pobre aterrizaje) causa que no se otorguen puntos por el intento de truco y restablece la barra especial para vaciar. Los controles del juego se desarrollaron a medida que avanzaba la serie. Mientras que el patinador original de Tony Hawk presentaba un conjunto bastante limitado de movimientos, las entradas posteriores permitieron al jugador cambiar entre movimientos durante la misma rutina o secuencia manual, realizar transferencias, aferrarse a y conducir varios vehículos, caminar a pie y escalar paredes, Retardar el tiempo o realizar trucos más avanzados presionando los botones repetidamente, por ejemplo, un kickflip doble o triple en lugar de uno normal. Entradas posteriores, como American Wasteland, permitieron al jugador usar también un BMX, mientras que Motion and Shred ofreció snowboard. Los tres primeros juegos Pro Skater se centraron alrededor de un modo arcade, en el que el jugador tiene la tarea de lograr un highscore, realizar ciertas tareas y recoger una serie de objetos en un tiempo limitado. Si el jugador completa lo suficiente de estos objetivos en un nivel, desbloquea otros niveles y adquiere moneda, con la que puede mejorar su carácter. Además, hay niveles de competencia, en los que el jugador no tiene que recoger objetos, sino realizar una puntuación excelente con un mínimo de fianzas para progresar. Comenzando con Pro Skater 2, también fue posible crear un personaje personalizado y diseñar skateparks individuales. Además, todos los juegos hasta que Pro Skater 5 contó con multijugador local, mientras que era posible competir en multijugador en línea desde el Pro Skater 3 de Tony Hawk. Desde el primer Pro Skater en adelante, fue posible acceder a todos los niveles sin tener que realizar tareas y sin tiempo límite. Este concepto fue utilizado más adelante en modo de la carrera de favorable patinador 4 en adelante. 50 A partir de ahora, los NPCs dieron tareas al jugador, que de otro modo podría explorar libremente los niveles sin restricciones de tiempo. Comenzando con Underground, la serie reemplazó el modo de carrera con un modo de historia apropiado. En Underground, Project 8, y Proving Ground, la historia se centró en el personaje del jugador convirtiéndose en un skater profesional. En Underground 2, la única secuela directa de la serie, por otra parte, el jugador se embarca en una gira de destrucción alrededor del mundo, orquestada por Tony Hawk y Bam Margera. En American Wasteland, que fue la primera entrada para presentar un mundo abierto consecutivo en lugar de niveles separados, el personaje del jugador tiene la intención de reconstruir un antiguo skatepark en Los Ángeles. Lista de Videojuegos Series principales * Pro Skater (1999)(Desarrollado por Neversoft) * Pro Skater 2 (2000) (Desarrollado por Neversoft) * Pro Skater 3 (2001)(Desarrollado por Neversoft) * Pro Skater 4 (2002)(Desarrollado por Neversoft) * Underground (2003)(Desarrollado por Neversoft) * Underground 2 (2004)(Desarrollado por Neversoft) * Desierto de Estados Unidos (2005)(Desarrollado por Neversoft) * Proyecto 8 (2006)(Desarrollado por Neversoft) * Proving Ground (2007)(Desarrollado por Neversoft) * Pro Skater 5 (2015)(Desarrollado por Robomodo) Secundarios * Downhill Jam (2006) (Developed by Toys for Bob) * Motion (2008) (Developed by Creat Studios) * Ride (2009) (Developed by Robomodo) * Shred (2010) (Developed by Robomodo) * Shred Session (2014) (Developed by Big Bit) Otros * Pro Skater 2x (2001) (Developed by Treyarch) * Underground 2: Remix (2005) (Developed by Shaba Games) * American Sk8land (2005) (Developed by Vicarious Visions) * Pro Skater HD (2012) (Developed by Robomodo) Aparición de Celebridades * Kelly Slater (Pro Skater 3) * Gene Simmons (Underground) * Jesse James (Underground 2) * Steve-O (Underground 2) * Phil Margera (Underground 2) * Lil Jon (American Wasteland) * Billie Joe Armstrong (American Wasteland) * Travis Barker (Project 8) * MCA (Proving Ground) * Kat Von D (Ride) * James Hetfield (Pro Skater HD) * Robert Trujillo (Pro Skater HD) * Lil Wayne (Pro Skater 5) * Tyler, The Creator (Pro Skater 5) Personajes ficticios * Spider-Man (Pro Skater 2) * Darth Maul (Pro Skater 3) * Wolverine (Pro Skater 3) * Doomguy (Pro Skater 3) * Jango Fett (Pro Skater 4) * Eddie the Head (Pro Skater 4) * Iron Man (Underground) * T.H.U.D. (Underground) * Shrek (Underground 2) * Call of Duty Soldier (Underground 2) * Grim Ripper (Project 8) * Judy Nails (Proving Ground) * King Graham (Pro Skater 5) * TMNT (Pro Skater 5) Recepción Los cinco primeros juegos de la serie recibieron elogios de la crítica por su singular juego y sus variadas bandas sonoras. Pro Skater 2 fue recibido con aclamación de la crítica y éxito comercial. De acuerdo con GameRankings, es uno de los videojuegos con mayor clasificación de todos los tiempos y uno de los videojuegos de quinta generación de mayor categoría para PlayStation, manteniendo la puntuación del 94,75%. También tiene una puntuación de 98, por lo que es uno de los videojuegos más valorados de todos los tiempos en todas las consolas y plataformas, en Metacritic, ocupando el segundo lugar detrás de La Leyenda de Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Pro Skater 3 vendió 2,4 millones de copias en todo el mundo y recibió una amplia aclamación de la crítica, siendo uno de los pocos juegos que ha recibido una puntuación "10" perfecta de GameSpot y el mejor juego de PS2 en el sitio web Metacritic, con una puntuación media De 97/100, vinculación con Grand Theft Auto III. IGN declaró que "el legado de juego de Tony Hawk es uno de los que puede estar orgulloso" en medio de otras encarnaciones de videojuegos de celebridades. Categoría:Saga